goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Leland Goes to International Supreme Court/Sent Away to Challenge Island, Japan
Cast *Kate as Mrs. Cortez *Simon as Mr. Gonzalez and Shimatarō Shimano *Salli as Sakura Shimano *Julie as Elephant012 and African Vulture *Paul as William Columbus and Drew Pickles *Brian as Principal Brian Wu and Bruce Dainack *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 *Professor as Slippy V *Justin as Leland *Steven as Oh Shittake Mushrooms *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *David/Evil Genius/Zack as yungdeez100 *Eric as Gfourtx and Jake the Kangaroo Mouse *Kendra as Noodle, Arlo and Toni Toponi *Kimberly as Sarah West, Luna Minami, Tanya Mousekwitz, Danielle Columbus, Hongmao, Daniel Zhao, Matthew Chang, Henry Miyazaki, Jayden Washington, Harold Hernandez, Joseph Park, Eric Ming, Henry Miyazaki, David Akiyama, Brian Watanabe, Joey Yamaguchi and Thomas Hamada *Ivy as Fievel Mousekewitz, Edwina Washington, Jennifer Hernandez, Hannah Miyazaki, Mary Akiyama, Becky Watanabe, Rachel Yamaguchi, Elizabeth Hamada, Clara Zhao, Emily Ming, Melissa Chang, Shimajirō Shimano, Hana Shimano, Mitsuo Shimano and Jenny Park *Jennifer as Custard *Emma as Jazzi *Princess as Azura Transcript Intro: * Sarah West: (looking at the audience) Hello everybody, Sarah West here. Today I am going to show you some deleted scenes guys from Leland Misbehaves At a Fast Food Place Deleted Scenes. Leland is hated by all of his friends, classmates, teachers and principal for his crimes and acts of terrorism against all of GoAnimate City, USA. * (GoAnimate City, USA, September 2, 2017) Part 1: Leland gets strongly expelled from his school permanently *Mrs. Cortez: Well Leland, we are extremely disappointed in you because what we all heard from the phone calls from your father was that you murdered your aunt and setted the entire McDonald's restaraunt on fire yesterday!! *Principal Brian Wu: Leland, I heard you are being a bad boy because what I heard from the phone call from your father yesterday was that you setted the entire McDonald's restaurant on fire and murdered your aunt yesterday!! You teachers, friends and classmates have told me that you had done lots of unbelievable, unimaginable and disgraceful things like being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, skipping school, skipping lessons, skipping assignments, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, smashing windows with stainless steel baseball bats, stealing money from the vending machines, making fake lockdowns, throwing basketballs at Snow White and Rapunzel while they were teaching during German class, throwing sand at people, giving people Barney errors, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, destroying vending machines, watching Animaniacs, Scooby Doo, SpongeBob SquarePants, Ni Hao, Kai-lan, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron and Looney Tunes in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboards, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, dancing to Justin Bieber in class, using the girl's bathroom, ranting on Disney, saluting on Ni Hao, Kai-lan, ranting on Nintendo, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, beating up Daniel Tiger just because you hate his show, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, throwing tantrums like Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan, tickling Azura's feet with acrylic paint too many times and all other terrible things you had done and you've been getting very bad grades all year since January!! All of those things you had done from January to July are extremely disgraceful and downright hideous and I changed my mind about suspending you until September of 2018! Instead, you are strongly permanently expelled and banned from this school forever!! I mean it, you are permanently banned and expelled from GoAnimate Elementary School #1 forever! I really mean it! You're no longer welcome to this school anymore!! You are considered to be the hyper worst, disgraceful, disrespectful, traitorous and horrible student ever in this school!! Get out of this school building right now, and never return to this school ever again and I will be calling your family about this!! Get out right now before I call the police!! Part 2: Leland disrespects his aunt's funeral/Leland's stuff gets destroyed *to: Back at Leland's house. Oh Shittake Mushrooms, Stephanie, Leanna and Carole are so furious at Leland for getting permanently expelled and banned from his school. *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Leland, we are extremely furious at you!! We can't believe you got permanently expelled and forever banned from your school permanently!! Now you can never go back to your school ever again! *to: The church *(We see Oh Shittake Mushrooms, Stephanie, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Toni Toponi, Olivia Flaversham, Mrs. Brisby, Timothy Brisby and Jenny McBride crying as Melancholy - Memories played in the background] *Priest: Here we have Rosaline Mushrooms, Oh Shittake Mushroom's sister. She died after her 8 year old nephew Leland crushed her to death with heavy objects and setting the entire McDonald"s restaurant on fire! *to: Back at Leland's house. Oh Shittake Mushrooms, Stephanie, Leanna and Carole are so furious at Leland. *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Leland, so since you murdered your aunt Rosaline yesterday and misbehaved at her funeral today, Azura and the King of the Monsters will destroy all of your stuff and donate all of your FUNimation stuff and you wouldn't like it! *Leland: Oh No! I don't my stuff to be destroyed by Azura and the King of the Monsters! Please anything but my stuff being destroyed by Azura and the King of the Monsters! * and the King of the Monsters appear and they began destroying and demolishing all of Leland's stuff. * (20 minutes later) * Leland: (Spike's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! *Azura: There, now I destroyed all of your stuffs for good Leland! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: The visitors are here! Come with me and your mother right now! Part 3: Teach Leland a very painful lesson/Leland gets arrested *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Wow! Look at that Leland!! You lots and lots of visitors who are here to see you! *Prince Tuesday: We are the defenders of the Land of Make-Believe! *Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. I cannot believe you destroy the entire McDonald's restaurant yesterday by copying Hoho's bratty behavior! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. Nice to meet you, but I'm so mad at you for murdering your aunt yesterday! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. You are considered to be one of the most terrible, horrible and disgraceful kids I had ever seen! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario. I hate your videos and I hate your horrible behavior! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. You're mostly in dead meat now! *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith, you will be start becoming a Disney fan forever! *David Smith: I'm David Smith, and I agree with my brother! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy. I'm very furious at you for preventing me and my girlfriend Emily from going to McDonald's by killing your aunt and setting the restaurant ablaze! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski. I'm so angry at you for getting strongly expelled and permanently banned from your school by killing your aunt and setting the McDonald's restaurant ablaze! *Aaron: I'm Aaron Pettis. If you made a grounded video out of Sarah West, I will call Tina to come and take you away to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin! *Kyle: I'm Kyle Jandison. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. *Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney. You are extremely far worse as Hoho and Caillou for what you had done at McDonald's yesterday! *Elephant012: I'm Elephant012. *Luna Minami: I'm Luna Minami. I'm extremely furious at you for murdering your aunt and setting fire to the McDonald's restaurant ablaze!! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. We are so furious at you for murdering your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant! Don't even think about hiring our evil clones along with Dora to kill us because if you do, we'll transform to the Save-Um Rangers to beat you up with chainsaws! *Foo: I'm Foo. You're worse than Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan because you killed your aunt and burned the McDonald's restaurant! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to kill your aunt and set fire to the McDonald's restaurant. Even worse, you got strongly expelled from your school and misbehaved at her funeral. If you dare copy Hoho's bratty behavior again... (close-up shot of his red glowing eye) ...I'll beat you up with my chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) ...because it could smash your skull! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Killing your aunt and setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire has got to be one of the worst acts of terrorism you had ever done! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid and terroistic of you to kill your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. You must stop acting like Hoho! *Gfourtx: I'm Gfourtx. Now all of your friends, classmates, teachers and your principal really hate you and will forget you for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze and killed your aunt! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. You're a number one troublemaker than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Pablo, Tyrone, Pedro, Edro, Moe, Joe and Dora! *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. You should really be ashamed of yourself for watching Ni Hao, Kai-lan and Caillou in the first place!! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will let my sons Munk and Mambo come and beat you up! *Hongmao: I'm Hongmao. Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Lantu: I'm Lantu. You have been causing lots of trouble all over GoAnimate City with your extremely disgraceful and bratty Caillou behavior!! *Jayden Washington: I'm Jayden Washington. We cannot stand you always throwing violent tantrums like Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan because he's extremely worse, idiotic and disgraceful as Caillou! *Edwina Washington: I'm Edwina Washington. You are nothing but a menace to all of GoAnimate City for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze by copying Hoho's bratty and disgraceful behavior! *Harold Hernandez: I'm Harold Hernandez. My sister my age and I are not friends with you anymore because of your horrid behavior! *Jennifer Hernandez: I'm Jennifer Hernandez. We hope that we will never see you ever again because you had murdered your aunt and burned down the McDonald's restaurant by copying Hoho's bratty behavior yesterday!! *Brian Watanabe: I'm Brian Watanabe. My sister my age Becky and I are so done with you and your wretched, bratty, whiny and disgraceful behavior! *Becky Watanabe: I'm Becky Watanabe! We are so not your friends anymore for setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire yesterday by copying Hoho's bratty behavior! *Richard Yamaguchi: I'm Richard Yamaguchi. This is all your fault for setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire by copying Hoho's bratty behavior yesterday and this is why we all completely hate you! *Rachel Yamaguchi: I'm Rachel Yamaguchi. I agree with my brother my age! *David Akiyama: I'm David Akiyama. We're so completely done with you and we hope you get banished to Japan for almost 6 years! *Mary Akiyama: I'm Mary Akiyama. You don't deserve to be in our school anymore! It's all your fault that you destroyed the entire McDonald's restaurant yesterday! Everyone in your school hates you now! *Henry Miyazaki: I'm Henry Miyazaki. Because of what you did yesterday, you will wind up getting banished to Japan and living with Shimajirō Shimano and his family for almost 6 years! *Hannah Miyazaki: I'm Hannah Miyazaki. All of your videos have gone too far! *Thomas Hamada: I'm Thomas Hamada. You will become a permanent Shimajirō fan forever for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze and making me sad and upset! *Elizabeth Hamada: I'm Elizabeth Hamada. You are considered to be the worst friend my brother my age and I ever had after you copied Hoho's bratty behavior! *Daniel Zhao: I'm Daniel Zhao. You are so not my friend anymore because of what you did at McDonald's yesterday. *Clara Zhao: I'm Clara Zhao. You'll completely forget your memories all about Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros., Blue Sky Studios, FUNimation, 20th Century Fox, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, and Ubisoft and will become a Nintendo, Tamagotchi, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, and Disney fan forever! *Eric Ming: I'm Eric Ming. You won't remember anything about Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros., Blue Sky Studios, 20th Century Fox, FUNimation, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, and Ubisoft! *Emily Ming: I'm Emily Ming. You have gone way too far you Disney hating monster! *Matthew Chang: I'm Matthew Chang. You are known to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Melissa Chang: I'm Melissa Chang. I agree with my brother my age! You will like Disney Princess for the rest of your natural born life! *Joseph Park: I'm Joseph Park. I know what you had done to my friends! *Jenny Park: I'm Jenny Park. You are considered to be the worst classmate my brother my age and I ever had! *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You will become a permanent fan of my franchise for the rest of your life for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant on fire! *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. I will destroy all of the Nick Jr. merchandise because you copied Hoho's violent and bratty behavior that is far worse as Caillou's bratty behavior after you murdered your aunt and set fire to the McDonald's restaurant yesterday! *Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. I'm very furious at you for setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire and murdering your aunt yesterday after you copied Hoho's bratty behavior! *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. You will not celebrate your 9th birthday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza this December! *Sailor Jupiter: I'm Sailor Jupiter. We told Santa Claus not to give you anything made by your favorite companies this year! *Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie Goodwyn. Your entire school is so fed up and done with you and your terrible and bratty behavior! *Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne Griffith. You will not daydream about Looney Tunes ever again and you'll become a permanent Disney lover forever! *Mirabelle Haywood: I'm Mirabelle Haywood. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. You'll be daydreaming of Disney for the rest of your natural born life! *Anna Robinson: I'm Anna Robinson. My friends and I will demolish all of the Sony Pictures Animations, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios merchandise for good permanently and replace them all with Disney movies on VHS, DVD and Blu-ray, Disney books and Shimajirō DVDs! *Hannah Johnson: I'm Hannah Johnson. We cannot stand you always causing trouble all the time! *Linda Procter: I'm Linda Procter. *Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You will only have memories of Nintendo, Benesse, Sanrio, Disney and Shimajirō. *Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. Because of what you did yesterday, you will be banished to Japan and stay there for almost 6 years! *Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You will only have warm water every time you take a shower. *Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. We'll force you to love Sanrio and Disney! *Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you any Warner Bros. themed birthday parties ever again! *Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You will become a permanent Disney fan and I strongly mean it! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. Start liking Onegai My Melody and I strongly mean it! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. I agree with Uta Yumeno. *Mametchi: I'm Mametchi. You will become a Tamagotchi fan for the rest of your life for murdering your aunt Rosaline yesterday! *Chamametchi: I'm Chamametchi and I agree with my brother. *Kuchipachi: I'm Kuchipachi. You'll only eat fruits and vegetables! *Memetchi: I'm Memetchi. Don't even think about blocking people for no reason! *Lovelitchi: I'm Lovelitchi. You are far worse than Kai-lan's bratty friends! *Hello Kitty: I'm Hello Kitty. You will become a permanent Sanrio and Disney fan for the rest of your life! *Keroppi: I'm Keroppi. You will not think of Ni Hao, Kai-lan ever again because Shimajirō is way better than that disgraceful show! *Cinnamoroll: I'm Cinnamoroll. You will be forced to watch my movie from 2007! *Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. I will destroy all of the Nick Jr. merchandise with my sword because you copied the bratty and whiny behaviors of Kai-lan's bratty friends!! *Kagome: I'm Kagome. Leland, you had gone way too far! *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You're dumb! You're stupid! You're just a stupid loser! *Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno. We cannot believe you murdered your aunt and burned the entire McDonald's restaurant to the ground by copying Hoho's bratty behavior! *Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum. You will become a permanent fan of Pokémon for the rest of your life! *Misty: I'm Misty. All of your Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black stuffs will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again for copying Hoho's bratty behavior! *Brock: I'm Brock. You will daydream of Pokémon, Nintendo and Disney for the rest of your life! *May: I'm May. You will go to Disney Broadway musicals for the rest of your natural born life! *Max: I'm Max. You have now lost all of your chances to see FUNimation movies and shows! because Disney is way better than Sony Pictures Animations, Blue Sky Studios and DreamWorks! *Dawn: I'm Dawn. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Cilan: I'm Cilan. You will not watch Dragon Ball Z until the 20th anniversary of The Lion King Broadway on November 12th! *Iris: I'm Iris. All of your Sony Pictures Animations, Comedy Central, 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks and Blue Sky Studios stuff will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Serena: I'm Serena. You will not watch Go Diego Go again because Shimajirō is far too powerful against Nick Jr. *Clemont: I'm Clemont. All of your Dragon Ball Z stuffs will be donated to the charity for good! *Bonnie: I'm Bonnie. All of your Justin Bieber, Sony Pictures Animations, Blue Sky Studios and Nick Jr. stuffs will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama. I will smash all of your Nick Jr. merchandise for coping Hoho's bratty behavior yesterday! *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. If you dare watch Bubble Guppies, I will smash all of the Nick Jr. merchandise! *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. You are far worse as Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan because of your bratty and murderous rampage at McDonald's yesterday! *Forest Law: I'm Forest Law. All of the Sony Pictures Animations and Blue Sky Studios stuffs will be demolished and be replaced with Shimajirō and Disney merchandise once and for all! *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done yesterday! *VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT. You will become a permanent Disney fan rather than your favorite companies forever permanently! *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You will become a fan of my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine. I agree with Aladdin! *Mulan: I'm Mulan. You will become a fan of my movie for the rest of your life for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze yesterday! *Belle: I'm Belle. You will become a fan of Beauty and the Beast no matter what! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You are nothing but a complete savage for murdering your aunt and setting the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze yesterday! *Elsa: I'm Elsa. You will become a fan of Frozen for the rest of your life! *Anna: I'm Anna. All of your Nick Jr. stuff will be demolished and your DreamWorks stuffs will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Olaf: I'm Olaf. You are far worse than Prince Hans! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. You will no longer daydream of Bubbles Guppies and Ni Hao, Kai-lan ever again because Shimajirō is way too strong and powerful against those terrible and disgraceful shows! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. You will like Big Hero 6 for the rest of your natural born life! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very good beating for killing your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. You will be forced for watch my movie for the rest of your life! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix. Now I have to repair the whole entire McDonald's restaurant with my magic golden hammer after you set it ablaze and murdered your aunt! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. I will shoot all of the Nick Jr. merchandise with my gun because of you copying Hoho's bratty behavior at McDonald's yesterday! *Moana: I'm Moana. You will like my movie and I strongly mean it! *Maui: I'm Maui. Your behavior is very disgraceful for copying Hoho's bratty Caillou behavior by murdering your aunt and setting the entire McDonald's restaurant on fire!! *Joy: I'm Joy. You will be forced to watch Inside Out for the rest of your life! *Anger: I'm Anger. If you ever annoy with the Wow Wow Wubbzy theme song, I will come over and beat you up! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted at your bratty and terrible behavior! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. You really made me cry even harder for killing your own aunt and setting the entire McDonald's restaurant on fire by copying Hoho's bratty behavior yesterday! *Fear: I'm Fear. You are far worse than Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan for murdering your aunt and destroying McDonald's yesterday!! *Dumbo: *Young Simba: I'm young Simba from The Lion King. You will like The Lion King for the rest of your natural born life! *Young Nala: I'm young Nala. When are you going to stop acting like Hoho?! *Arlo: I'm Arlo. You'll be forced to watch The Good Dinosaur for the rest of your life and I strongly mean it! *Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. You will like all three of my movies for the rest of your life!! *Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Cropper. You will like all two of my movies as well! *Dory: I'm Dory. You will like Finding Nemo and Finding Dory. *Kion: I'm Kion, leader of the Lion Guard. You will be forced to watch my show for the rest of your life! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. I agree with my brother! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. You will like us instead of Ni Hao, Kai-lan! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. If you ever watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan again, Kion will use the Roar of the Elders on you! *Ono: I'm Ono. All of the Nick Jr. merchandise will be demolished and replaced with Shimajirō and Disney stuffs for good because of you copying Hoho's bratty and violent behavior! *Beshte: I'm Beshte. You will go to the premiere of Coco when it comes out in theaters all across Japan and its overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean in March of 2018! *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. When are you going to stop betraying those people? *Star-Lord: I'm Peter Quill, AKA the Star-Lord. The Guardians of the Galaxy and I will not tolerate your actions! *Gamora: I'm Gamora. If you try to beat me up for no reason, I'll call the King of the Monsters and they will beat you up! *Drax: I'm Drax the Destroyer. Don't even think about trying to kill me because if you do, I'll wreck your Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros. 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, FUNimation, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games and Ubisoft stuff! *Groot: I'm Groot. Great! You've ruined me and Rocket's memories by killing your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant! *Rocket: I'm Rocket Raccoon. You're so not invited to watch Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in theaters, why? Because it's made by Marvel! *Mario: I'm Mario. You will become a fan of my franchise no matter what! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. You will completely forget all of your memories all about Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros. 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, FUNimation, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games and Ubisoft! *Wario: I'm Wario. If you dare tickle torture Minerva Mink from Animaniacs, me and Mona will barge at you! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you dare capture Lola Bunny and tickle her feet for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. Everyone in your school hates you now for your murderous and terroristic actions at McDonald's yesterday! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. You will not celebrate your 9th birthday at Burger King as well because the only thing is to ruin it! *Toad: I'm Toad. You can only play Nintendo games for the rest of your entire life! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. You don't deserve to play Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto games ever again because you are a Disney hating monster! *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of the Sony Pictures Animation, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros., Blue Sky Studios, 20th Century Fox, FUNimation, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games and Ubisoft stuff will be demolished once and for all! *Iris: I'm Iris from Megaman X4. *Giffany: I'm Giffany. You will like Gravity Falls. *Azura: I'm Azura. I'm very disappointed in you for setting the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze yesterday! *Dark Magican Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl. *Maria Posada: I'm Maria Posada. *Annet Myer: I'm Annet Myer. Why would you touch Roll Light's feet you (In The Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi... *beep*?! *Sonic: I'm Sonic. I know what you did to my friends! *Tails: I'm Tails. You can't act like Hoho because it's not good! *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. I'm going to hit you with my fist until you bleed to death! *Amy: I'm Amy. If you watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan again, I'll hit you with my hammer until you bleed to death! *Cream: I'm Cream. You're no fun because you killed your aunt and destroyed the McDonald's restaurant! *Big: I'm Big. I'm going to destroy your Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros. 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, FUNimation, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games and Ubisoft stuff for killing your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant! *Shadow: I'm Shadow. If you touch the Save-Ums' stuff, I'll shoot you with my gun! *Rouge: I'm Rouge. If you beat me up for no reason to make me cry in pain, I'll let Shadow to beat you up! *Omega: I'm Omega. Killing your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant is not good, it's bad. *Vector: I'm Vector. *Charmy: I'm Charmy. *Espio: And I'm Espio and we're Team Chaotix. We'll play the Chaotix Recital in your ears for killing your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant! *Blaze: I'm Blaze. I'll burn you for killing your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant! *Silver: I'm Silver. You're so bad and worse than Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. *Marine: I'm Marine. The Coconut Crew and I will not tolerate your attitude. *Jet: I'm Jet. You will play Sonic Riders until you win. If not, the Babylon Rogues will beat you up with daggers! *Leland: SHUT UP JET! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION 100 TIMES?! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I REFUSE TO PLAY SONIC RIDERS! *Sonic: Leland! How dare you say that to Jet?! You now have 3 more lives! *Storm: I'm Storm. If you call Kion any bad names, I will beat you up! *Wave: I'm Wave. Don't even think about trying to kill me because if you do, you'll be sent to Japan! *Sticks: I'm Sticks. You won't remember anything by your favourite companies because if you do, I'll hit you with my boomerang. *Microsoft Sam: Hello, I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies because I will kill you in the heart with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will get Mufasa to brutally beat you up and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. Your Caillou-like behavior will be stopped permanently for good due to all of the bad and dangerous things you had done! *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. I'm so angry at you getting strongly expelled and permanently banned from your school permanently for all of the bad things you had done! *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. When are you going to stop throwing violent tantrums like Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan?!! *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. You really should ashamed of yourself for getting expelled from your school permanently! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. If you let Dora kidnap me to tickle torture me, I will let Tiger the Cat come and beat you up! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I agree with my brother! *Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. I hate you and I hate your videos because of your savage behavior! *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. I'm extremely mad at you for killing your aunt and setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire by copying Hoho's bratty behavior! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH! You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. I agree with Timothy Brisby! *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. I'm very furious at you for what you had done at McDonald's yesterday! *Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse. I'm very enraged at you for what you had done yesterday! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. For your punishment, you will get no fast food places for a really long time and sporting events for a long time and there will be no Captain Crunch cereals for you ever again! *Olivia Flaversham: I'm Olivia Flaversham. The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables! *Leland: No! (X30) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Olivia Flaversham: It doesn't matter Leland! Those are the only things you'll have to eat from now on so you could grow big and strong like Dragon Kamui from Fire Emblem Fates and Mufasa from The Lion King to rip off Kim Jong Un's head and destroy him along with North Korea's military and end it's nuclear weapons program and unify the Korean peninsula under South Korean rule and slaughter and behead Syrian president Bashar Al-Assad and destroy his regime along with Vladimir Putin, Boko Haram, Al-Shabaab, ISIS and the Taliban! *Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats! You won't watch my show anymore! Because my show is made by Nickelodeon and Paramount! *Charlotte Pickles: I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats! You'll no longer play with Angelica ever again! *Edith Dainack: I'm Edith Dainack. You will not hang out with my 3 sons Anthony, Nicholas and James ever again because they're troublemakers like you! *Bruce Dainack: I'm Bruce Dainack. I agree with my wife! *Danielle Columbus: I'm Danielle Columbus. You will not hang out with my 3 sons Eric, Jayden and Homer anymore because they're troublemakers like you! *William Columbus: I'm William Columbus. I agree with my wife! *Mrs. Cortez: I'm Mrs. Cortez. You are a number one bully, terrorist, jihadist and mass murderer in our school for killing your own aunt and setting the entire McDonald's restaurant on fire and making my children sad yesterday! *Mr. Gonzalez: I'm Mr. Gonzalez. You have been a very, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine! Also, you're strongly banned and permanently expelled from your school forever permanently for killing your aunt and setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire yesterday! *Principal Brian Wu: I'm Principal Brian Wu. You are considered to be the worst student I ever had in my school and you're strongly banned and permanently expelled from your school forever permanently for murdering your aunt and setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire yesterday!! *Mrs. Cortez: I agree with all of them! *Mr. Gonzales: This will teach you a strong, strict, miserable, massive and extremely mega painful lesson! You will become a permanent Disney, Nintendo and Shimajirō fan forever and ever and ever! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Me too! Now I'm gonna call the cops on you! *Leland: No! (X30) *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Hello, can you arrest my 8 year old son Leland for me please because he had murdered his aunt and set the entire McDonald's restaurant on fire yesterday! Okay, thanks! Bye! *Kion: The police are on their way to arrest you! *hear police sirens blaring and the police arrive to arrest Leland. *Male Police Officer: You are under arrest for the murder of your aunt Rosaline and the destruction of a McDonald's restaurant yesterday! *Female Police Officer: Come on, let's go! Part 4: Leland gets sent away to Challenge Island, Japan *to: The GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse *Male High Judge: Hello there, and thank you all for coming! And welcome to Leland's grand trial for the murder of his aunt Rosaline and the destruction of a McDonald's restaurant and all the crimes and acts of terrorism he committed against all of GoAnimate City! *high judge is angry at Leland. *Male High Judge: Leland, you had recently crushed both your aunt Rosaline and the McDonald's restaurant clerk to death with heavy objects and set the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze! Do you have a sake for yourself?! If so, why?! *Leland: Because they're no Emoji Movie happy meal toys left and I really hate Disney and Nintendo very much, so that's why I acted violent and bratty and went mentally insane like Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan and went on a mentally ill terroristic rampage! *Male High Judge: Right, I'm calling your father to your stand. Thank you! *got up from his seat and Oh Shittake Mushrooms took a seat. *Male High Judge: Okay, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. When your 8 year old son, Leland was crushing your sister to death with heavy objects and setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire, why didn't you stop him and save your sister? You know that you can use reasonable force! Right? That could be a reason! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: I don't know, Judge! I did not think about it at the time! I wish I denied trying my best for Leland, but he's tearing my family apart! He even once burned the house down! *Male High Judge: Well then, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. The unreasonable punishment that you can hear can be the reason why your 8 year old son Leland is always like this! You and your whole family are putting too much force on a cake, but that's no excuse for murder and acts of mass terrorism and high treason! I'm going to tell Leland about his sentence! What's the decision of this purpose? *Elephant012, Luna Minami, Eric Smith, David Smith, Dylan McCarthy, Thomas, Chloe, Leila, Gfourtx, Destiny Nazario, LouieLouie95, Shawn Brunner, Slippy V, YankieDude5000, Brendan Barney, VTM on YT, NathanDesignerBoy7, Sarah West, Hongmao, Lantu, Lanmao, yungdeez100 and Weatherstar4000video: (together) Guilty!! *Male High Judge: Leland, you have been found guilty of murdering your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant yesterday and for all the bad and dangerous things you had done! For your crimes and acts of terrorism against the people of this great city and this great nation, both this international supreme court and the United States government hereby sentence you to almost 6 years in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean for almost 6 years until you learn to become a very good and perfect boy, a very good and perfect brother to your siblings and a very good and perfect son to your parents! You will be living with Shimajirō Shimano and his family as your temporary family and will be going to Disneyland Tokyo, Disney Broadway musicals, Disney on Ice events, watch well-received Disney movies and shows and go to premieres of Disney movies when they come out in theaters all across Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and family and with the Challenge Island kindergarteners for the rest of your sentence and will be attending Challenge Island Elementary School #2 as your temporary school and you will also become a permanent Disney fan forever. Case dismissed! *high judge angrily banged his gavel one last time, ending the grand trial. * Leland: (in Spike's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo! (in Normal voice) Please!!! You can't do this to me!!! I don't want to live with Shimajirō Shimano and his family for almost 6 years!! I'm very sorry!!! *Male High Judge: I'm sorry, Leland! But I believe this is the best and ultimate outcome for you and your family and it's for the safety of the entire United States of America and its people! *to: Outside the GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse. 8 year old Leland, now in handcuffs and legcuffs is being taken away by the Challenge Island kindergarteners and their teachers. 2 Challenge Island kindergarteners, a 6 year old Kikko Hayashida lookalike Japanese girl fox and her human boyfriend her age are bringing Leland onto the waiting Challenge Island Kindergarten bus and they all got on. *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Well Leland, I'm sorry, but this is a goodbye! I sure hope your almost 6 year sentence in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean will give the proper guidance our family needs! I love you and farewell and we won't be able to see you again until December 30th, 2023! *Leland: I love you dad! Goodbye! *cried out as the Challenge Island Kindergarten bus drove away to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight back home to Challenge Island, Japan. *Stephanie: Yes, our stupid 8 year old brother Leland is finally gone!I *Leanna: Yeah! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: I know, Stephanie. I really do miss your aunt. I sure hope this will teach your 8 year old brother Leland a lesson! *Stephanie: Exactly, right, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. Plus Leland will be staying in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean and will be living with Shimajirō Shimano and his family for almost 6 years! *Carole: How about we can go to Burger King for lunch and tea. What do you think Stephanie? *Stephanie: I think that's a great idea! Part 5 Finale: Leland arrives in Challenge Island, Japan/Leland becomes a good boy * Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 984. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Challenge Island, Japan is 24 hours and 50 minutes because we will make important stops in Sao Paulo, Brazil, Lisbon, Portugal, Madrid, Spain, Dublin, Ireland, London, United Kingdom, Paris, France, Rome, Italy, Brussels, Belgium, Amsterdam, Netherlands, Oslo, Norway, Stockholm, Sweden, Copenhagen, Denmark, Berlin, Germany, Taipei, Taiwan, Seoul, South Korea and finally Tokyo, Japan for refueling, upgrades, resupplying, repairs and loading and unloading passengers on the way to Challenge Island, Japan. But don't worry, we will get to Challenge Island, Japan in no time. Enjoy your flight. *hours and 50 minutes later *(Challenge Island, Japan, September 3, 2017, 8:00 AM) *Airbus A380 Pilot: Attention please! We have now arrived in Challenge Island, Japan after a day of making important stops in Sao Paulo, Brazil, Lisbon, Portugal, Madrid, Spain, Dublin, Ireland, London, United Kingdom, Paris, France, Rome, Italy, Amsterdam, Netherlands, Brussels, Belgium, Oslo, Norway, Stockholm, Sweden, Copenhagen, Denmark, Berlin, Germany, Taipei, Taiwan, Seoul, South Korea and Tokyo, Japan for refueling, upgrades, resupplying, repairs and loading and unloading passengers. Please remain seated during the landing. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Have a nice day. *(The Challenge Island Kindergarten bus drives away from the Challenge Island International Airport.) * (When Leland and the Challenge Island Kindergarten got to the Shimano's house) * (The Challenge Island Kindergarten bus parks outside Shimajirō Shimano's house. Leland gets out of the bus being escorted by 2 Challenge Island Kindergarten students.) * (Leland walks into the house. The two Challenge Island kindergartners put a identity tag on Leland and get back onto the Challenge Island Kindergarten bus and it drives away.) * (Cut to: The living room in the Shimano's house) * Shimajirō Shimano: Hello, you must Leland. * Shimano brought out a basket of fruit salad. * * * * * * * Trivia *This video is based off of Little Kate Ashby Goes to Jail, but with Leland being forced to live with the Shimano family for almost 6 years where he became a good boy after being fully rehabilitated by trying fruits and vegetables, giving Mimirin Midorihara manicures and pedicures. *Leland will be 15 years old when he's released from Japanese captivity. Category:Leland's grounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Longest Videos Category:2017 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Sequels